In my dreams
by Livin-in-the-past
Summary: Sarah has grown up since she was in the Labyrinth. Now she is convinced it was all a dream. Until she sees a white owl outside of her apartment and gets an unlikely visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction. I am quite proud of my baby being out there and available for the public. Please review. :D**

* * *

A parade of masks swung before her eyes. Sarah had never been so baffled in her life.

She searched the expanse of the room trying to find an exit as the people, as Sarah had assumed they were, snickered and pressed in on her.

This must be the Goblin King, Jareth's doing, only he had the power to pull her from the woods and into this magical place. Without warning Jareth had Sarah by the waist and they were dancing. Transfixed by his presence Sarah could only stare as they gracefully twirled around the room. His eyes were fixed upon her face and she found unable to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

They seemed to be sucking her in and she was powerless. She leaned closer and reached up to touch his face. Her hand passed right through and Jareth smiled and said, "I am only a figment of your imagination. Isn't that sad?" while the masked people laughed.

* * *

With a start Sarah woke up. She was safe on her misshapen little couch where she had fallen asleep last night after a long night of work. She sat up and sighed, this was not the first time she had dreams of the Goblin King.

Her psychiatrist was certain that the dreams would go away eventually. Maybe the dreams would go away but her reputation as the Labyrinth girl would never go away. Her youthful days were spent dreaming and always pretending she was the heroine of her own adventures. One time it had gone a little too far and she had been convinced that the Goblin King had taken her little brother Toby and whisked him away to his castle and that she had to save him.

After extensive therapy and many years of being friendless and thought of as mentally unstable, she came to realize that it was all a dream. However she couldn't seem to shake it from her memory. At times she was convinced it was real but then others she realized it had never really happened.

Sarah glanced at the clock, 2:35, she walked over and turned the TV off. "Damn air conditioning must be broken again." the room was smoldering. She walked across her tiny living room to open the window. As she wrenched the window open and made a mental note to call the land lord she noticed a rather large white owl sitting on a tree not far away. It seemed to be staring right at her. Weird she thought, I've never seen an owl around here before. As she leaned out the window to get a closer look it suddenly launched itself off the branch and into the night.

Watching it fly away Sarah felt a certain sense of peace that she hadn't felt since she was younger.

* * *

Sarah woke early the next morning. A sense of unease washed over her as she prepared for work, shrugging it off she headed into town. Sarah threw herself into her work, it was habit, she never really made friends. Not that she wasn't friendly, she could be very amiable, it just seemed that no one was quite on the same page as her. For all purposes she led a very normal life, however it was a life that involved only herself.

Sarah left the office a good hour and a half later than her hours and proceeded on home. When Sarah pulled up to her driveway she once again saw the owl. What a strange bird, she thought and after a long night that included reading a book and making dinner for one Sarah once again fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Sarah dreamed of him, The Goblin King, again. It was different this time, it was when she rejected all he was offering her and finally escaped him.

"Look Sarah, look what I am offering you." he was compelling, intriguing. "your dreams,"

"and my kingdom was great." Sarah took a step forward. Jareth mirrored her movement stepping backwards.

"I ask for so little." Jareth seemed almost weakened by her words.

"Just let me rule you." he was trying to win the upper hand again. "and you can have everything that you want." Sarah's mind was racing.

"My kingdom was great…. Damn, I can never remember that line." Sarah could feel her influence start to ebb. He was going to win.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"My kingdom was great…. My kingdom was great." suddenly it dawned on Sarah.

"You have no power over me"

* * *

She was abruptly yanked from her dream once again.

Gasping she sat up and gathered her bearings. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, as her eyes got used to the dark she could make out the contours of her kitchen counter, her TV. stand, her bookcase but when her eyes fell upon her comfortable armchair she could faintly make out someone lounged across it.

Sarah could feel her heart start to pound and she started to fumble backwards.

"Hello Sarah."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So thank you everyone who posted reviews. If you review i will try and get back to you. Any suggestions? shoot i am here to listen. This is a shorter chapter sorry. It's kind of a filler but it was very necessary. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

"No!" Her head was spinning. There was no way this was possible but Sarah would have known that voice anywhere. She turned on the couch side lamp and her eyes took in the image before her.

He was sprawled across the armchair as if he belonged there, as usual he was dressed in form fitting pants, a open necked long sleeve white shirt and boots. Around his neck was a pendant and he held a switch.

The Goblin King smiled at her but made no attempt to get up. He only stared at her looking as arrogant as he had the last time she had saw him.

Sarah could only sit and stare at him and he made no attempt to start a conversation. After a few minutes it finally sunk in and Sarah made an attempt to speak to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded. Suddenly she was absolutely furious, as if it was his fault that her dreams had turned out to be true. Which in her mind made perfect sense. He had the nerve to exist.

"Why Sarah, you wanted me to come. So I came." he replied.

"What do you mean I wanted you to come? I made it up in my mind that you didn't even exist!" Sarah was yelling.

"Your dreams Sarah. You wanted me, needed me."

"No I didn't! You always claim your doing these things for me. I don't need you."

"Come with me Sarah, wouldn't you like to see the Labyrinth again? Feel your imagination come alive again. You want to live again." Sarah felt his words hit home. He was right, she wanted to be in his kingdom again. Although her time in the Labyrinth was one of the most terrifying things she'd ever gone through, it was magical. She had never felt so alive.

Jareth smirked and pulled out one of his crystals. He held out the crystal. In it Sarah could see the Labyrinth, and the Goblin City and even Jareth's castle. She leaned forward about to reach for the shining orb when her common sense kicked in.

"Your tricking me. If I go with you I'll never be able to come back." Sarah wasn't going to just give in to him.

"I will allow you to come back if you do me a favor."

"What do I have to do?" She had known he wouldn't let him have a free ride. If she was getting something so was he. Sarah had won last time and she his pride had most likely taken a major hit and so he was trying to regain it with a win.

"I have no idea." He smiled at this. "Just know Sarah that when I ask, you must obey."

Sarah shuddered. She knew that he could ask her anything that he wanted and she would be honor bound to do it.

He could make it very difficult for her to come back here. Sarah wondered if she would even care if she never came back. What did she have here? Her family didn't care so much if Sarah was to disappear. Toby might, but it wasn't like she visited them much anyways.

Plus she could see all of her old friends. Once she had convinced herself that the Labyrinth was a figment of her imagination they had stopped coming to her aid. Sarah missed them.

With a sigh Sarah looked at the Goblin King. He was still holding the crystal out to her.

"Just so you know I'm not doing this for you." Sarah wanted to make sure that he knew she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh Sarah, I'm hurt." He mock pouted as Sarah looked him in the eyes and nodded. In one fluent motion he was out of the chair. Sarah closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry this chapter took so long but it's longer than any other chapter. This chapter was very necessary to the plot line. **

**I have some trivia for my wonderful readers. Who made Toby's gurgle in Dance Magic Dance? I was shocked to figure this one out.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sarah felt a warm breeze on her face and inhaled deeply, allowing her senses to greet the Labyrinth one by one, saving her sight for last. Sarah felt a wonderful sensation wash over her and her spirits soared. She inhaled as far as her lungs would allow her and detected a strange exotic smell. As for hearing anything Sarah realized it was unusually quiet, the only noises she could hear was the wind moving across the land. She finally opened her eyes to gaze at the Goblin King's magnificent kingdom. Before her was the Labyrinth and it seemed to stretch on for miles laid out in such intricate patterns that made her head spin. Sarah couldn't seem to be able to focus on one area for too long, it was almost as if the Labyrinth was always in motion.

She wondered how she had ever found her way through that baffling place. Further away, past the Labyrinth, was the Goblin City. It was quite small compared to the sprawling maze. Even further than the Goblin City Sarah saw the outer walls of Jareth's castle.

Sarah turned realizing that she had completely forgotten about the Goblin King. Jareth was as intent on studying the countryside as Sarah was.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I would like to go back to my castle and go to sleep." He stared at Sarah obviously making a point. Her temper flared again.

"Well I didn't ask you to come and get me in the middle of the night!" Jareth only stared at her. Sarah decided that if he wasn't going to make any attempt to take her someplace safe she was going to have to find someplace herself. She stalked off in the direction of the Labyrinth. Behind her she heard Jareth chuckle.

"You wish to go through the Labyrinth again? Didn't you have enough the first time? Let me tell you Sarah. It learns from it's mistakes. I am certain it will not allow you to succeed a second time."

Sarah made an impatient noise.

"Well then get us out of here!" She demanded. Obviously this struck a nerve with the Goblin Kind because he looked absolutely furious. However, Jareth pulled out a crystal and threw it in the air. In a flash they were in the throne room. He started to stalk off.

"Wait!" Sarah was indignant. How could he take her here and then just ditch her!? Reluctantly Jareth turned around.

"What do you want now?" He replied with a sneer.

"Where am I to stay?"

With a sigh Jareth motioned with his finger and said "Follow me." Sarah had no choice but to follow. She could only hope that he wasn't leading her to a dungeon or something like that.

They walked through a maze of hallways before they reached a plain wooden door that looked very similar to every other door in this hallway.

"Here you are. Do whatever you wish. Take whatever you need." He turned to walk away.

"Your the one who wanted me to be here. So I want to know why. Why am I here?" The 'Do whatever you wish' line had thrown Sarah. She had to be here for a specific reason, or so she thought. Didn't Sarah have a special task to do? This wasn't just some kind of weird, crazy vacation.

"You came of your own free will, Sarah. I made you do nothing. Whatever you choose to do here is your business, leave me out of it." With that he walked off down the hallway and around the corner out of sight.

Sarah didn't like the fact that Jareth could care less if she was here or not and the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her made the situation a little weird. She had expected him to at least give her a set of rules or something. It was almost as if someone else had sent Jareth to come and get Sarah without telling him why.

With a sigh Sarah opened the door. Inside was the most magnificent room. It was very large, possibly as big as all the rooms in her small apartment put together. In the middle of the room stood a colossal bed, laid out in green and blue and with a canopy. There was a fireplace across from the bed and a vanity to the left side and there were little trinkets scattered about the room on shelves and small tables.

Sarah was shocked, she had not expected to see such a nice room in the Goblin King's castle. Who stayed here? Who would want to stay here? Then she remembered the humans at the ball. Maybe they stayed here. Sarah really wasn't sure. She walked over to the bed and sat down causing a cloud of dust to rise. Coughing Sarah got off the bed and looked at it with disgust.

She pulled the quilt off of the bed and shook it out a few times. Dislodging a few spiders in the process, which promptly scurried off to hide. Sarah made sure she shook out everything humanly possible on the bed and but being thoroughly disgusted she decided she didn't want to go to sleep yet. Sarah decided to explore the room a little bit starting with the chest at the foot of the bed.

She undid the latches carefully and lifted the lid. Inside Sarah found gowns of every color imaginable. They had intricate beading and silky textures. Carefully she lifted one out and held it up to her body. She carefully pulled her clothes off and slid the gown over her head. It settled on her like rain and it fit her very well. The bust was a little big and the waist a little tight but other than that it was great. Sarah looked down on herself and gave a twirl. It billowed and fanned out beautifully. She walked around the room searching for a mirror and could not find one for the life of her. Sarah assumed there might be one in the door that she had not opened.

She grabbed the doorknob and pulled. Damn. It was stuck. She yanked again. Nothing. Sarah planted her feet and heaved. The door flew open causing Sarah to fall on her butt and her skirts to fly up. Thank god no one was around to see that. There were a few steps leading up to what looked like another room. Sarah walked further in and saw that it was a washroom.

With a huge tub dominating half of the space and the entire south wall was a mirror. She walked up to the mirror and studied herself. Sarah was covered in dirt from the bed but the dress looked fabulous. It was nothing like the dress she had worn to the ball but it was similar. With beading on the bodice and a gently flared out skirt. There was a belt to complete the ensemble and Sarah giggled as she pulled on some gloves she had also found in the chest.

Sarah felt herself imagining that she was in a ball room. There were people all around and music playing. A handsome man with blonde hair offered his hand to Sarah.

"Why thank you good sir." Sarah said and started to twirl around the washroom leading her imaginary partner into a waltz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. I reached a 4 way intersection and was unaware of which path i wanted to travel. But here it is. Kind of an interesting chapter. Enjoy!**

**Trivia next time. i promise. lol**

**Please review. I love you all. Especially the people who have been there from the beginning. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sarah woke in the morning feeling refreshed, well rested and starving. She scooted over to the edge of the bed and climbed out.

Stretching Sarah looked around the room and wished she had some pancakes. She walked towards the door about to go find the kitchen when she smelled it. Pancakes. What the hell? She thought. Sarah turned around trying to find the source of the smell and once she realized it wasn't in her room she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Sarah walked down the hallway inhaling deeply. The tantalizing smell always seemed right around the corner. Goblins stared at Sarah as she walked down the hallway in a dress that wasn't hers and her nose stuck in the air. Finally she reached a very small wooden door and walked through it. The room she had walked into was obviously a kitchen, but what baffled Sarah is why there were so many pancakes.

* * *

Jareth was reclining in the throne room watching the antics of his goblin minions, when one goblin came up and told him there was a problem in the kitchen.

"What is it?" he demanded. Jareth wasn't really in the mood for the goblin's issues right now.

"Well, there seems to be some kind of flat bread all over the kitchen. The girl claims they're called 'pancakes'" the little goblin replied quite nervously.

"Really?" Jareth was intrigued. He conjured a crystal and gazed into it, imagining the kitchen. Sure enough, there seemed to be stacks of 'pancakes' stacked in every available space in the kitchen and right in the middle of all the chaos stood Sarah.

She was holding a stack and in one hand and throwing 'pancakes' one by one out the window. Jareth couldn't help but chuckle, the situation was so ridiculous. However, the fact that Sarah had been able to conjure something was quite threatening. The Labyrinth must have a stronger hold on her than Jareth had once thought. This had to be stopped before it got out of control.

* * *

Sarah was trying to help the poor little goblins get rid of all the pancakes but it seemed that every pancake she threw out the window or into the fire had a twin and that twin had triplets. It was insane how many had been able to fit into the small kitchen.

Without warning the door of the kitchen flew open and Jareth stalked in. Most of the goblins froze and turned to him. Sarah continued with her activity not about to let him intimidate her. She saw him take a crystal and throw it down on the ground. The pancakes disappeared. Sarah turned to face him. He didn't look happy.

"How did you conjure all of those 'pancakes'?"

"I don't know. I was really hungry and then I smelled pancakes and it led me here."

Jareth seemed to think it over for a minute before looking her in the eyes and staring intently. Sarah didn't like the way he was looking at her. It felt like he was seeing right through her and into her soul. He was looking for something. Sarah wasn't sure what he was looking for though. Without warning he stepped closer. She hardly realized, it was exactly like in her dream. Sarah was transfixed by his eyes completely unaware to the world around her.

He suddenly looked away, breaking the spell.

"If your hungry come to the kitchen, I don't want something like this to happen again." He was talking to Sarah like she was two and she didn't like it one bit. It almost sounded like he was punishing her. Before she could say a word to him, he pushed a ugly little goblin with huge eyes at her.

"He will take you wherever you want to go in the kingdom." Jareth turned and walked out of the kitchen. However childish it may seem Sarah couldn't help but feel hurt by his indifferent actions. Not wanting to go back to the confines of the room she was staying in, Sarah decided to explore the castle a little bit. She walked out into the hallway and the little goblin followed her. Sarah sighed.

"Hello, my name is Sarah. What is your name?" she asked politely. The goblin looked shocked but answered.

"My name is Rodine."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah looked to her left where the hallway seemed to go on forever and then to her right where the hallway turned left after a few feet.

"What is down there?" Sarah pointed to the left.

"Hm. I think today the library is down there." He replied after a moments thought.

"You think? Didn't you get assigned as my guide because you know the castle?" Sarah couldn't believe Jareth had gave her a useless guide.

"Oh yes. I know the castle very well." He looked offended.

"But you just said that you thought the library was down there. Meaning your not sure."

Rodine sighed.

"The castle's many passage ways and room change position very frequently. One day the library will be in one place and the next it'll be gone. Or maybe it'll change in an instant."

"Why does it change like that?" Sarah was extremely interested in what Rodine had to say.

"Because Goblin City and the castle is so close to the Labyrinth it takes on some of it's qualities. The same can happen to living beings if they spend prolonged amounts of time in the Labyrinth."

"What happens to those beings?" Sarah was frightened of his answer.

"They have certain abilities. But don't fret. The only being the Labyrinth has changed lately is the Goblin King. And that was centuries ago"

"Centuries." Sarah was astonished. Not only because of the Goblin's sense of time but because Jareth's 30 something year old appearance was obviously a facade. Strange. Rodine interrupted her.

"Didn't you want to go somewhere?"

"Uh sure. Can you take me to the Library?" Sarah shook her head dislodging any thoughts of the Goblin King or his age.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. so this is now the longest chapter. lol. It has a lot of backround information about Jareth and what not. I am going to be without internet for the next 4 days so i wont be able to put up a new chapter until sunday. I will attempt to do two chapters in that time to make it up to you guys.**

**Please review. I love you all so much. Thank you for supporting me. :)**

**Trivia: In the ending scene of the Labyrinth, Sarah confronts Jareth in a room based on a drawing by which famous artist?**

Chapter 5

Rodine led Sarah through so many corridors and around so many turns that even if the corridors weren't always changing she would never have found her way back anyways.

Finally they reached a large door. Rodine grabbed the handle and heaved, slowly the door creaked open and they both stepped inside. Before Sarah was the most impressive library she had ever seen. All she could see were massive bookshelves, and books.

There had to be several million. She gazed upon them with awe. Sarah stepped up to the first bookshelf and reached out her hand to run her fingers along the spines. Something that she had always done at libraries. Suddenly she felt something hit the back of her hand and yanked it back. She looked down and saw a furious little goblin with extremely large eyes glaring at her.

"What do you think your doing?! Touching my books! Really, no one has manners these days." The little goblin kept yelling at Sarah and she just stood there shocked.

"Get a grip! This is Sarah, she is the master's guest." Rodine sounded bored. Obviously he'd been through this before. The little goblin stopped yelling but continued to glare.

"I don't care who she is. You don't just go touching my books. Do you have any idea how old some of these are?" The little goblin suddenly seemed to run out of air and started to wheeze and gasp. Sarah stunned looked at Rodine for help but he only stared at the little goblin with no expression.

She reached down to help him but the wheezing and gasping stopped. He straightened and looked at Sarah.

"Why hello young lady! May I help you?" He gave a smile that seemed bigger then his eyes.

"What the hell?" Sarah turned to Rodine for some explanation.

"He has short term memory loss. The only thing he remembers is about the books. Anything else just gets wiped away with his fits. Sarah I would like you to meet Pilihop the Librarian" Sarah knelt down and extended her hand. Pilihop the Librarian seized her hand and kissed it, repulsed Sarah pulled her hand away.

"Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady as yourself." He didn't seem to notice Sarah's repulsion.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied. He gave a slight bow

"Is there anything I can help m'lady with?" It was baffling for Sarah to witness his strange mood swing but preferred it over his earlier mood.

"Well. I just wanted to see the library and see what books were in it." Possibly even figure something out about the mysterious Goblin King while she was here. "Would you happen to have any books on the government of this place?" Sarah tried to make it as less suspicious as possible but Rodine shot her a look.

"Why yes! We have an entire setion." Pilihop started off through the massive, towering bookshelves and Sarah followed making note of where to turn.

"Here you go!" He smiled and gestured to a bookshelf.

"Which ones are on the government?" Sarah asked leaning in to study the titles.

"This whole bookshelf and the one next to it. I have a pair of gloves I want you to put on before you touch any of the books and there is a ladder over here to reach some of the higher books." Pilihop handed Sarah a pair of white gloves and left, leaving her and Rodine alone. He was staring at her again.

"What?" Sarah asked rather defensively.

"So you want to know more about the Goblin King" He asked. Sarah blushed.

"I see nothing wrong with wondering to know more about the man who stole my brother from me and whose kingdom I am now a part of."

"We've all been to this very section at least once." Rodine smiled. "At least the more intelligent of my species." He frowned and scanned the expanse of books. Pulling on the gloves Pilihop gave Sarah he pushed the ladder over and climbed up stopping every now and then and pulling out a book. Finally he climbed down the ladder 2 books in his hands.

"The king is a very private person so naturally there aren't many books about him and no book has solely him as the subject." Rodine walked to the end of the aisle of books with Sarah following closely behind. He made his way to a small table and an even smaller chair. Defidently not human size.

He set the books down and handed Sarah the gloves. She pulled them on and sat down grabbing the first book and studying the title. _In the Beginning: The Labyrinth _Sarah opened it up and searched for a table of contents. She figured Chapter 12: Maintaining the Labyrinth would be where most of the information on Jareth would be. Flipping to the right page she started to read.

* * *

_Maintaining the Labyrinth_

_Daedalus was the first master of the Labyrinth, considering he was the maker. For thousands of years he controlled his creation._ Sarah skipped ahead through a bunch of nonsense about how to control the Labyrinth until she saw Jareth's name._ …. Jareth, his nephew. After his sister had died Daedalus took the young boy in and trained him in the ways of the Labyrinth. Young Jareth grew up and started making his own inventions. Much like his uncle. He began to experiment with the magic that the Labyrinth contained with is extremely dangerous. Eventually Daedalus grew tired of controlling the unruly mess that was the Labyrinth and fused his lifeline into the Labyrinth. Since Jareth was so involved with the Labyrinth a portion of his life was absorbed by the Labyrinth and he has remained a young man since then. For a while he simply did as his uncle had done, controlled the Labyrinth but after a while new creatures started to appear in the Labyrinth. Jareth new these new beings would not mix well with the world so with an immense show of power Jareth moved the entire Labyrinth between dimensions. He then formed the Goblin City and proclaimed himself king. His being was so absorbed in the Labyrinth that it allowed Jareth to take it's power and manipulate it through himself. Something not even the creatures formed by the Labyrinth had. For the creatures were not immortal like the king, like the Labyrinth._

Sarah looked up from the book. Sure she had heard of Daedalus. Anyone who knows anything about Mythology does. She had never expected Jareth to be that old though. It was mind boggling. She opened the next book and found the same information. Sighing she got up and walked over to Rodine who was reading a book in a text Sarah didn't recognize.

"Are you sure that's the only information they have?" She was practically begging for more.

"I am positive. It's not much is it?" Rodine's ears drooped and Sarah realized that he was just as disappointed as she was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally. lol. I wrote this over the weekend while i was visiting family. :)**

**No one answered the trivia last time so.... :( This chapter is a lot of dialouge but the good thing is it has a LOT of Jareth. :D**

**Enjoy. Review. I look forward to your input.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sarah spent all day in the library scanning the bookshelves. She had paused only to eat and to use the restroom and by night fall she was exhausted.

"Can you please take me back to my room?" Sarah asked Rodine her hands full of books.

Reading seemed a good way to pass the time until Jareth decided what he wanted to do with her. The truth was that Sarah really didn't want to go back. She liked it here a lot better than her own world already. Rodine nodded and they left the library.

Finally they reached the door to Sarah's room. She looked back at Rodine and noticed he seemed a bit nervous. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot and seemed anxious to get out of there. Sarah frowned.

"Good night Rodine." He grunted,

"Good night." and then he walked off down the hallway. I wonder what's up with him? Sarah wondered. She shrugged and opened the door.

Jareth was laying across the bed with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. Sarah jumped and looked around wondering if Rodine had possibly led her into the wrong room. It was possible with the way the castle was always shifting. No. This was the right room. It looked the same as she had left it that morning, with one addition.

A rather irritating addition but Sarah couldn't help but notice how attractive he really was. With finely shaped features including a straight nose and beautifully sculpted lips. He had pale blond hair that was artfully arranged above sharply arched eyebrows and very peculiar eyes. They were blue but the left pupil was larger than the other making them appear to be different colors.

Sarah shook her head, she did not want to think of Jareth like that. He was arrogant and had an ego bigger than the sun. She wondered if he even had an ounce of generosity in him, or if all he knew what to do was take.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to." The sound of Jareth's voice startled Sarah and she jumped and shrieked, dropping her books. Jareth chuckled and opened his eyes.

"You honestly didn't think I was sleeping. Did you?" Sarah chose to ignore his question and to ask one of her own.

"What are you doing in here?!" Jareth turned on his side.

"I thought it was obvious Sarah." He arched one long eyebrow and smiled, Sarah crossed her arms.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Very good." He was being extremely sarcastic and made Sarah feel about two years old.

"What do you want?" Sarah wasn't up for his games today. Jareth was absentmindedly running his long fingers along the surface of the bed in an idle way. It took him a while to answer.

"I wanted to see how your day had been." Startled Sarah studied his face, it seemed he was sincere.

"My day was fine." She paused. "And yours?" Sarah could be as polite as he was trying to be.

"Boring." He yawned as if to make a point. "Ruling a kingdom isn't as hard as they make it seem. Where did you go today? The Labyrinth?" Jareth sounded mildly interested and Sarah realized he was being nosy.

"I thought you didn't care." Jareth's eyes flicked to her face once again and he frowned.

"I don't."

"Well then why are you asking?" He gave a sigh and decided to lie.

"I am making an effort to be nice. Now please work with me Sarah." Sarah made a disgusted sound deep in her throat but decided to play along.

"Fine. No I did not go into the Labyrinth." His eyebrow went up again.

"No? And here I thought you had such an..... attachment to it." Jareth chuckled.

"Where did you go then?" Sarah bit back a 'mind your own business' moment and cleared her throat.

"I went to the library like you suggested."

"Really? I figured you might like it there. Did you learn something new?" Jareth's eyes went right through her and she panicked. How did he know that she had researched up on him?? She quickly got a grip on herself. It was just a simple question, there was no way he knew. Sarah swallowed.

"Yeah actually I did." Jareth sat up and crossed his legs, and linked his fingers together on his lap.

"Would you care to share?" Sarah glared at him.

"No actually. I don't." He chuckled and leaned back with his palms flat on the bed.

"As long as it was useful."

"Trust me. It was." Sarah's jaw was clenched so tight it was starting to hurt. He really just makes my nerves go haywire she thought as she rubbed her jaw.

"I see," He paused then looked up again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Was my food adequate? I wasn't informed of anymore.... kitchen mishaps." Sarah balled her hands feeling she had quite enough of Jareth's nonsense for today.

"Could you get out? Now?!" Jareth leaned forward.

"You do not wish to have me in your company anymore? Have you forgotten that this is my castle?"

"I don't care. I'll just sleep outside if you don't leave."

Sarah turned and reached for the handle. She was stopped by Jareth standing in her way. Startled Sarah took a step back. He had no trace of amusement on his face anymore.

"You are going to be very lonely."

"And you aren't!?" Sarah shot back at him and instantly regretted it. For the slightest instant he looked pained and miserable. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke, and it was Sarah who spoke first.

"I'm sorry." She hated apologizing to him but she realized that what she had said was out of line. Jareth stared at her and when he finally talked to her it was in icy tones.

"You are right Sarah. I may not have power over you. However, I do have power over my kingdom and my subjects. Right now you are in my kingdom. Do not make it any harder on yourself." Jareth turned and left the room, his threat hanging heavily in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. This chapter came literally came from the hidden depths of my mind. I just sat down and wrote it. The words flowed from my mind. It was great.**

**I hope you like it. POV changes a few times. Kinda weird but i felt i could convey the emotion best this way.**

**Please review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sarah found that she couldn't fall asleep that night. Thoughts of Jareth and their conversation kept running through her head. Strangely enough she found herself pitying him and wanting to make him feel less lonely. It was a strange feeling, wanting to help the man who stole her Toby away from her.

Jareth had made her relationship with her baby brother a lot different after that one night though. After she had run the Labyrinth Sarah found herself becoming increasingly protective over Toby. They grew quite close in the past ten years and Sarah loved every moment she spent with him. Somewhere in this thought process Sarah saw Jareth's hurt face and instantly felt bad.

Sarah sighed and realized she wasn't going to get any rest unless she spoke to Jareth and made some kind of peace treaty. As much as Sarah wanted to rebel against fixing things she knew it was the right thing.

Sighing, she got out of bed and went into the washroom to get ready. She pulled on one of the many gowns that was in the trunk and leaned into the mirror to fix her hair. After a few minutes of pulling it up and then just letting it down again Sarah just gave up. I'm not trying to impress anyone she thought and immeadiately she thought of Jareth. Blushing Sarah let her hair swing loose over her shoulders. Why did he have to be so attractive? She defidently didn't want to oogle over him. Besides she wasn't feeling anything but attraction for him and it certainly wasn't for his personality.

"This is ridiculus!" Sarah kicked the wall. Since Rodine was nowhere near when Sarah had decided to seek out Jareth she decided to go and find him herself. It was proving to be more difficult then she had origanally thought. A few hours had passed and no one seemed to be helping her.

Sarah had asked dozens of goblins as to where she might find the Goblin King but they had all just stared up at her for a moment before scurrying away. She was sick of walking around lost and slid down the wall putting her face in her hands.

* * *

"Master?" A goblin with a rather large jutting chin was staring up at Jareth.

"Yes. What?!?" Jareth stared at the door. Wondering why he was being bothered when he had made it very clear that he did not want anyone to bother him.

"I'm sorry to bother you...." Jareth interrupted him.

"It had better be damn important!!" He didn't want the goblins to see that he was upset. Sarah's words had cut him deep, of course he was lonely but he could see that she was too. Now Jareth was hiding out in his room, he had let her get to him and as much as Jareth denied it he still had a soft spot for Sarah. She was resilient, and strong willed and Jareth admired that but she was so damn hard-headed.

Sarah couldn't put past her pride for one minute to let him in. It was quite frustrating. Jareth didn't want to be hurt by her again by loving her. He just wanted to be around her. She intrigued him. Everything she did made him wonder. Jareth had thought that maybe she would allow him to at least be around her. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely. Now that Sarah was back in the Labyrinth he could hardly stop himself from wanting to do everything in his power to please her.

The room, the dresses, that was all for her. Jareth could tell Sarah had been pleased and he wanted the praise when he told her that he had done it for her. She would just deny him again. He felt his heart ache.

"It is important. It's about the girl." The goblin had Jareth's attention now.

"What is it?" He felt worried. What was going on?

"It appears she is lost in the castle. The other goblins say she has been looking for you." Jareth was shocked. She was looking for him? Why? He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Yes. She must have forgotten her companion. You may go."

Jareth ushered the goblin out the door and pulled out a crystal. He was already thinking about Sarah so it took little effort to conjure the image. She was sitting against a wall with her face in her hands and it appeared she was quite disscouraged. Jareth knew exactly where she was and traveled the distance quickly.

* * *

Sarah lifted her head from her hands. Was that footsteps she heard? Sarah listened more carefully and was certain someone was coming her way. She groaned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jareth walked down the hallway towards Sarah and he felt an eagerness to be near her. He frowned, there was no way he could deny it any more. She had him under her spell once again. He should have just left her at her home. It would have made life a lot easier for the both of them.

Jareth stopped and looked down at her. She looked beautiful, even sitting on a dirty floor against a grimy wall. Jareth leaned against the wall opposite Sarah and waited for her to look up.

* * *

The footsteps had stopped and Sarah realized someone was with her. She lifted her head and saw Jareth leaning against the wall opposite to her. He looked as amazing as ever and Sarah felt her eyes take him in. He was dressed in his usual white open necked shirt and pale pants with black boots pulled over the cuffs. Sarah wondered if he owned anything less elaborate.

"You were asking for me?" Sarah realized that he didn't look haughty or angry like she had thought he was. Jareth actually looked quite relaxed. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Uh. Yes. I.... well I just...." He knit his eyebrows together and gave her a confused look. Sarah swallowed and tried again.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night. And I wanted to say that I think it would be nice for the both of us to be friends. Or well you know. Friendly."

* * *

Jareth was astonished. Sarah wanted to be friendly with him. She had certainly changed since she had last been in the Labyrinth. She was more grown up now. He realized that he would have to accept her offer. It would mean that he got to see her more often.

"I think that would be acceptable." Jareth nodded his head. Sarah smiled.

"Well good. I think we may have to work on some things but this might turn out to be a good idea."

Friends, Jareth thought. Well it's a start.


	8. Chapter 8

**So. This isn't really a long or interesting chapter but i thought it was the right time to introuduce an old friend. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sarah got up and saw that Jareth was still thinking about her offer. She cleared her throat and he looked up.  
"Well," suddenly she was extremely self concious.

"I think i'm just going to take a walk."

Jareth nodded. Sarah shifted her wait and cleared her throat.

"What are you going to be doing today?" He looked up.

"I have to go settle some disputes." Jareth looked irritated. "Damn goblins."

Sarah giggled.

"They can't be all that bad." He glared at her.

"Would you like to settle all their bickering?" Sarah shook her head.

"I thought we were going to try and be nice to each other." Jareth stepped closer and smiled.

"I am being nice." With that he walked away. Sarah groaned. He was so confusing. One minute he was distant and the next he was back to slightly frightening. Sarah sighed maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should just avoid him. It would make things a lot easier but he would probally just show up in her bed again.

She felt her heart pound.  
"Oh god. No. I refuse to think of him like that." Sarah hit her head with the palm of her hand. Hurriedly she pulled her thoughts away from the thought of Jareth in her bed and decided she would try and find a way outside. She started to walk off and was tripped by a small goblin flying around the corner.

"What the hell?!" Sarah was outraged and started after the goblin. He cowered and she grabbed the front of him.

"I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" He was cowering and shielding his face. Sarah felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Hoggle?!" She dropped him. He dropped his arms and studied her closely.

"Sarah?" Hoggle looked as shocked as she was at their unlikely reunion.

"Oh! Hoggle I can't believe it's you!" Sarah pulled him into a hug and he pulled himself free. Hoggle looked positively furious.

"Hoggle? Hoggle. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You don't call on me no more and you just expect me to accept you back after all this time?!" Sarah immeadiatley felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head and Hoggle's expression softened for an instant but when he noticed she was watching him he gave a "Hmmmph" and turned back around.

"I've missed you. But they put me through therapy and made me believe it was all a dream. They told me that you weren't real and if I didn't believe them that they were going to lock me up." Sarah felt her eyes fill with tears at the cruel way the government had forced her to give up her childhood. Sniffling she reached around her neck and pulled off her necklace.

"I have something for you." She knelt in front of him and placed the necklace in his hand closing his fingers around the silver chain.

Jareth watched this little exchange. He wondered what Sarah would have been like had her government not forced her to stop dreaming. Jareth shook his head.

Hoggle's anger dissolved completely the instant he saw her tear stained face and he put his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too Sarah."

She smiled and felt overjoyed at the prospect that she had an actual friend once again.

"How are Sir Didymus and Ludo?"

"They are fine. Ever since you stopped calling us I haven't seen them much." Hoggle lowered his head.

"Oh. I see." Sarah felt bad for breaking apart not only her relationship with them but their relationship with each other. She cleared her throat.  
"I was just about to take a walk would you care to join me?" Hoggle shook his head.

"No. I can't. I was just about to go see King Jareth."

"What for?" Hoggle looked embarresed and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He started to walk away and Sarah grabbed his arm.

"Your not getting away that easy. Now come on and tell me what the matter is." Hoggle tried to fight Sarah off but she was strong and kept a tight grip on his upper arm. Finally he gave up with a huff.

"The fairies have decided that they are going to revolt against me. They stole my spray gun and hid it. But that's not all. They chased me halfway across the kingdom scratching and biting me. Vicious creatures. Look what they did to my arm!" he pulled up his sleeve and saw that it was covered with tiny scratch marks that went along the entire length of his arm. Sarah shook her head.

"Well i'll come with you. Jareth is settling disputes anyways." She started to walk away and saw the Hoggle wasn't following her. He had a perplexed look on his face.

"Sarah. What are you doing here?" Sarah sighed and walked back to Hoggle.

"I don't know. Jareth just showed up at my apartment one night and said that I needed him wanted him and that I should go with him. I have to do a favor for him whenever he asks. I don't know what yet...." Hoggle looked at Sarah.

"Sarah. You gave him your word that you would do anything he asks of you? Do you understand what he could ask you to do?" Sarah flushed and realized how foolish she had been.  
"Yes I do. He made coming back so appealing though. And i've been having dreams about the last time I was here." Hoggle shook his head.

"Oh. Sarah." Sarah was ashamed again. Determined not to talk about this any more she changed the subject.

"Well lets go and find Jareth." Sarah started to walk away with Hoggle close by her side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. so i'm on a bit of a creative buzz lately so i'll probally end up having another chapter by tomorrow. lol.**

**Review and let me know what you think**

Chapter 9

Sarah stepped aside and let Hoggle lead assuming he knew the way. He did and soon they were standing in the throne room. It was huge with a rather large indentation in the middle of the room. There were goblins everywhere and they were running, jumping, flying all over the room and generally causing a disaster.

The only sense of order in the room was Jareth. He was reclining in his chair, one long leg thrown over the arm and he appeared to be looking down at two fighting goblins. They were rolling around on the ground scratching and biting. Jareth seemed amused for a while but got bored easily or at least that's how Sarah percieved it. He got up from the throne and kicked the two goblins apart.

"I've had enough of your fighting." He resumed his earlier position on his throne and one of the goblins protested.

"He stole my shovel!!!" The other goblin glared at him and gave him a shove.

"You stole MY shovel." They started at each other again but Jareth simply cleared his throat and lifted his hand. The two goblins froze and it seemed the rest of the goblins in the room did the same. Sarah heard snickering and a few excited whispers.

"the bog!!!"

"....Oh certainly!"

"eternal stench...."

"....in for it this time."

Jareth smiled wickedly.

"I think someone needs to be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"

The two goblins immeadiately started groveling and begging. Jareth watched with a disdainful look and the other goblins cheered.

"Quiet!" Jareth didn't raise his voice more than normal but it was forceful. He looked around at the quiet goblins and started to laugh then he simply stopped. Jareth had a look of amusment on his face and he leaned forward.

"Well?" The goblins laughed and then returned to their earlier activities. He sat back down on his throne.

"Give me the shovel." One of the goblins walked up and handed Jareth the shovel in question. Sarah took a step forward curious as to what he was going to do. Without a second glance Jareth took the shovel and snapped it in half and threw it onto the floor.

"Get out of my face and find another shovel. Next time it will be the bog." The two goblins didn't protest. They only walked away and melted into the crowd. Jareth looked incredibly proud of himself and continued to survey the chaos before him.

Sarah on the other hand was furious. How did his kingdom survive like this. Under this tyrant of a king! She stomped up to Jareth and he watched with a slight smirk.

"That was the worst judging I have ever seen in my life! If your going to be a king you can at least do it right! That was hardly fair. Instead of using wisdom to solve the problem you simply eliminated it!" She was yelling and Jareth's goblin minions were watching her with some interest.

No one stood up to his majesty like she was. Jareth's smile only grew wider the longer she ranted about how lousy of a king he was. He got up and Sarah stopped her yelling and stood glaring up at him. She was frightened of him but not enough to let it bother her. Jareth grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed Sarah into his throne.

"Fine. If I am so incompetant at performing my duties than you do it."

* * *

Jareth bit back a laugh at the look on Sarah's face. This was going to be interesting. No one had ever stood in for him as king before.

With a chuckle Jareth realized that every goblin in the throne room at that time was devising some kind of dispute. How sweet. They wanted to test her. Sarah was going to have quite a task ahead of her. The first goblin came up with a vicious pink creature latched on his butt. He looked up at Sarah and informed her that the creature would not let go.

She slid off the throne and kneeled behind him, carefully grabbing the pink creature she pulled. The goblin squealed and the room went crazing, jumping up and down and cheering. Sarah frowned and sat back, Jareth took a step forward wondering if she was giving up.

Sarah leaned forward and Jareth smiled and thought, Good girl. She reached for the pink creature again but this time she plugged it's nose. It made a few noises of protest but after a few seconds it relaxed it's hold on the goblin's rear end and Sarah was able to pull it free. Sarah kept a tight hold on the creature being careful to keep her hands and body away from it's snapping jaws.

She walked over to the window and the whole room shifted towards her. Jareth heard goblins whisper and knew that they were as perplexed as he was. That was until she tossed the creature out. There was a moment of silence but then the goblins were in an uproar. In a few short seconds Sarah had gained the approval of the goblns.

Jareth smiled, it would be interesting keeping her around.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry for the delay. I have been celebrating 4th of July with my family all weekend otherwise it would have been up on Friday.**

**Well i hope i didn't loose any of my lovely amazing regulars. **

**I love you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Sarah spent the day sorting out a strange assorment of quarrels between the goblins and she came to find that Jareth's method of handling issues was the most effectibe. By simply getting rid of whatever was the problem seemed to stop all arguments. Sarah didn't want Jareth to feel the self satisfaction of her using his method so she tried to be as creative as possible.

However, the goblins seemed to have a sort of respect for Sarah and they accepted whatever she ruled out with little to no objection. Plus by the end of the day Sarah had a mound of "gifts" that the goblins kept giving her. They would have their issues sorted out, give a slight bow and then scurrry off only to return with ale or livestock to pile at her feet. One enthusiastic goblin placed a rather large white worm on her lap and Sarah gingerly pushed it off while Jareth doubled over in laughter.

At one point Sarah dealt with Hoggle's problem. She limited the fairies to a certain section of the labyrinth and informed Hoggle that he was not to harm the fairies when they were within those boundaries. She also told the fairies that they were to stop antagonizing Hoggle and if they violated these terms they would not have any safe haven at all. She didn't expect the mischeivious fairies to stay put for long but it resolved the issue for now.

By the end of the day Sarah was just not thinking right and decided to give it a rest for now. She stood up and the goblins started to crowd around her shouting and grabbing at her gown. Sarah pulled away and tried to explain to the indignant goblins that she was tired but they wouldn't listen.

She glanced over at Jareth and saw that he was intent on studying his fingernails.

"Jareth!" He looked up and Sarah sent him a hopeless glance. Jareth shrugged and turned away.

"Bastard." Sarah mumbled under her breath. She started to push the goblins out of her way but it was no use. Finally Sarah had enough.

"QUIET!!!!" The goblins froze and there was a dead silence.

"I am going to bed. Go bother Jareth." Sarah stalked off towards the door and the instant the throne room doors closed the goblins continued with their destructive activities.

"Sick of them already?" Sarah turned to see Jareth standing by the throne room doors. She shook her head.

"They're a bit much to handle. I could feel my judgement start to slide so I decided to take a break. Besides, it's late." He nodded.

"May I assist you to your room?" Sarah shrugged.

"Sure. I'll only get lost if I attempt to find my way myself."  
"This way then." Jareth started off to the right and Sarah followed closely behind.

"I think you should take my place more often. The goblins seem to enjoy your methods of handling issues." He glanced back at Sarah and she frowned.

"I was trying my best." Sarah stole a glance at him and saw the corners of his mouth were turned up the slightest in the corners. She shook her head.

When was she going to get used to his mood swings. Sometimes he was angry and bitter but then others he was joking and smiling. Sarah spent the rest of the trip to her room trying to make some sense of Jareth and he didn't say another word. Finally they reached the plain wooden door that led into her room.

Jareth stepped aside so Sarah could reach the door handle. She placed her hand on the metal handle. She froze and slowly turned back around. Jareth was looking at her and she felt her stomache lurch.

"Thank you...... for you know....... taking me back to my room." He nodded and Sarah fumbled with the door behind her.  
"Well good night."  
"Good night." She fell into her room and slammed the door behind her. Damn. How was he able to make her feel like a lovestruck teenager all over again?

She sighed and started for the chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling out a gown she wondered what he did in his free time. Hadn't he said something about the library? No. He hadn't. Rodine led her there. She started to pull the nightgown over her head when she heard three sharp knocks on her door. Sarah swore and pulled on her robe.

Who would be bothering her now? Her mind immeadiately jumped to Jareth and she brushed the thought away. He wouldn't be bothering her this late. Not unless.... Sarah blushed and scolded herself for thinking that way. She yanked the door open and was shocked to see that it was Jareth.

"What are you doing here?!" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest fully aware of how unflattering her sleepwear was. Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize you were already prepared for bed. I apologize."

"Well yeah. It's kinda late at night." Sarah was confused. What did he want?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. But seeing as your unprepared...." His eyes drifted down the length of her body and then back up again.  
"Maybe tomorrow." Sarah shuddered. Jareth bent down and looked in Sarah's eyes.

"Good night Sarah." He straightened and walked away leaving Sarah utterly bewildered.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK. so this is a lot shorter than i planned but it's kinda a funny little chapter and it leads into more in the next chapter.**

**Keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

In some areas Haulik was Jareth's second in command, in others he was his personal slave. Haulik held his head high though, he was the second most powerful being in the kingdom. When Jareth didn't feel up to his kingly duties Haulik was the one who took charge.

However, when Jareth was feeling up to par Haulik was forced to perform many demeaning tasks. Some of which included polishing his boots, preparing his meals and waking him up every morning. Haulik was on his way to wake Jareth up. He stopped in front of the ornately carved door and knocked. He didn't expect a answer but the king demanded he knock before entering.

After a few seconds of carefully listening for any sign that Jareth may already be awake Haulik pulled a plain skeleton key out of his pocket. He placed it in the lock and twisted until he heard the lock click. Haulik grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

The room was dark and the only source of light was the smoldering fire in the fireplace. Haulik navigated the room carefully, making his way to the sleeping king. Finally he stood next to the giant bed. Seizing the dark blue fabric of the sheets Haulik hauled himself onto the bed. He crept closer to Jareth and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gave it a shake.

"Sire?" Jareth mumbled something incoherently and rolled onto his side. Haulik shook his shoulder a little harder and rose his voice.

"King Jareth?" Without warning Jareth flipped around and threw his arms around Haulik pulling him to his chest. Haulik pushed against Jareth's bare chest.

"Your majesty?!" Jareth pulled Haulik closer and nuzzled his neck.

"My angel." Haulik squirmed and tried to push Jareth away. He mumbled something else but Haulik couldn't make out the words. Something about the stars.

"JARETH!" Haulik gave him another shove and his eyes flew open.

* * *

Jareth sat up and ran a hand over his face. He had been having the best dream. Something had woken him up though. He looked over to see Haulik standing next to him a slightly mortified look on his face.

"I am awake now. You may leave." Haulik gave a slight bow.

"Yes your majesty." Jareth watched him nearly run out of the room and wondered what was wrong.

* * *

As soon as he was dissmissed Haulik hightailed it out of there. He didn't want to be...... snuggled again. Haulik shuddered and wondered who Jareth's angel was. He pondered that thought for a while as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare Jareth's breakfast. He was almost to the kitchen when he heard a high clear laugh.

Haulik froze and after a moments hesitation stepped into the kitchen. He saw the usual, goblins running all over the kitchen preparing food, the unusual part was a human girl leaning against the counter and smiling. She had long brown hair that cascaded down to a small waist and large green eyes.

Haulik supposed she would be attractive to a human, or maybe even a king. Was this Jareth's angel?

* * *

Sarah looked up from her plate of food and saw a goblin watching her. She frowned and gave him a wave.

The goblin turned around and busied himself with a platter filled with food. Once the platter was laden with food he picked it up and swept out the door. Sarah set her plate down and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: So the cuddling with Haulik actually came from a conversation my best friend Heather and i had. So this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you. 3 **

**Also the name Haulik came from my little brother so i also thank him. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter pulled from the recesses of my brain. YAY!!!**

**So the dedication this week goes to some of my faithful reviewers. (bottom of page.)**

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sarah tried to stay inconspicuous as she crept down the hallways after the little goblin but she say him glance back a few times. She only wanted to know where Jareth's room was. Sarah blushed furiously, it wasn't like she wanted to know for that reason.

Finally the goblin stopped before a magnificently carved door. It was two times the size of every other door in the castle. Sarah shook her head. Could it be any more obvious? Sarah slid behind a pillar to hide. Peeking out she saw the goblin knock on the door and take a step back. A moment later Sarah found out why he had stepped back.

The door was ripped open and a half dressed Jareth looking rather wild was standing in the door. He was wearing loose pants (for once) that looked rather comfy and he was wearing no shirt and his feet were bare. Sarah gasped. Jareth looked positively gorgeous. His frame was thin and lithe,

Sarah had always known this but she realized that he had muscles. Not the bulky kind but the sleek lean muscles of a dancer. Sarah just wanted rest her hands on his chest and slowly slid them down. She shook her head. Damn. She thought. I have to stop thinking like that. The goblin handed him the platter of food and Jareth inspected it while Sarah ogled his body some more. Didn't hurt to look as long as her mind stopped taking vacations in the gutter.

Jareth looked slightly irritated and huffed.  
"You may leave." The goblin bowed low.

"Yes your majesty." Jareth turned around and slammed the door. Sarah winced. Obviously Jareth was not a morning person. Sarah waited until the little goblin was passed before she emerged from her hiding spot and she looked around.

I might as well follow that goblin back and try to find Rodine. She hurried after the little goblin and walked a safe distance behind him. Suddenly he dissapeared, Sarah walked a little further and looked around baffled. The corridor was straight. Sarah had simply averted her eyes for a second and he was gone!

She turned around completely lost and saw the goblin staring at her. Naturally Sarah blushed.

"Hey." The goblin put his hands on his hips.

"Why are you following me?" Sarah sighed.  
"I have no idea where I am. I was hoping you could lead me back to familiar ground." The goblin narrowed his eyes.

"And you followed me to His Majesties' room because?" Sarah glared at him before placing her own hands on her hips.

"I don't think that's any of your business." To Sarah's surprise the goblin chuckled.

* * *

This woman has such a fire in her. No wonder Jareth had such feelings for her.

"Your quite right. I'm Haulik. Second in command to the King." Haulik showed her the proper respect by inclining his head. She looked taken aback.

"I'm Sarah. Nothing but a prisoner to the king." She sighed. Haulik was shocked. Prisoner? This girl couldn't be a prisoner.  
"Prisoner?" Sarah nodded.

"I am free to do what I wish except leave this place. Most would not consider this being held captive but I do. Jareth says I may return to my world if I do a favor for him. I have no idea what he could ask me to do."

Sarah's face turned white and Haulik realized that the poor woman was terrified.

"His majesty wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She looked at Haulik, a sorrowful look on her face.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Jareth gave a roar of rage and threw the crystal down at his feet.

How could Sarah think that he would hurt her? He hadn't laid one finger on her yet. He paced the room. Jareth was trying so hard to be the good guy but she only saw the bad. He growled and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Sarah smiled at Haulik. He was being so kind to her. Something Sarah had not anticipated. Maybe they could become friends.

"I've worked with Jareth for centuries. He may seem a little cold at times but he's not the bad guy." Sarah frowned.

"He sure comes off as the bad guy." She grumbled and Haulik started to laugh, partially at the truth of the statement and partially at the look on Sarah's face.

"I assure you my lady. His bark is worse than his bite." Soon Sarah was bent over laughing.

"Oh Haulik. I think we're going to be good friends."

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." Sarah stopped mid-laugh and spun around.

"Jareth!?" He was dressed as he usually was and he didn't look happy.

"You." He pointed at Haulik. "Get to work." Haulik bowed and scurried away. Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to tell me how to rule my subjects again?"

He shook his head. Sarah didn't say anything she just stood and stared. She didn't feel up to his games today. Especially since he just scared away a potential friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me. You appear to be fully dressed.

There should be no reason that you would say no."

Sarah shivered. There was something about Jareth that threw her off. His soft voice and tone told Sarah that he was calm and relaxed but his body language was telling her that he was furious.

"I suppose."

Jareth smiled menacingly at Sarah and walked towards her.

"Perfect."

Before she had time to protest he grabbed her arm and yanked her into oblivion.

* * *

**Ok. So this is a lot. If you review regularly then scan the list for your name.**

**_Jessluvsharry- _You make me feel like a million bucks every time you review. I especially love how you always have a favorite part of the chapter. You inspire me to make my chapters better. :)**

**_Slinkiee-_ You have been there from the start. And i love your reactions. They make me laugh.**

**_Notwritten- _You are constantly reviewing and it's great.**

**_hazlgrnLizzy- _You always review and make me feel good.**

**_Silent-Tempest- _You don't have to review but you do :)**

**_X-Panda-Chan-X- _Your reviews make me want to get off my lazy butt and pump out more chapters. lol**

**_KLS82- _You are sooo sweet and i enjoy having you review. But... Where have you gone?**

**_Sylistra the Scholar- _Where have you gone? Are you out there? I love your constructive critism. Come back!**

**_Tinkluvr16- _I look forward to your encouraging reviews. They make me feel good.**

**_GhibliGirl91- _I love your enthusiasm. It gets me all excited for the next chapter. :)**

**_Vampire Proxy- _You answered the trivia no one else did. :) Plus you always seem to look forward to my chapters and it feels good.**

**And a honorable mention to _Miss anonymous _You made me laugh. :D**

**Thank you all of my lovely reviewers. I think the world of all of you.**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Chapter!!! Yay!! I enjoyed writing this one. Especially the end.**

**I hope you enjoy reading and leave reviews. Because i love them so**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sarah gasped when he grabbed her arm but a second later it felt like the air was sucked from her lungs. She felt a pressure engulf her entire body and it felt like she was being compressed into a grain of sand. In actually the entire trip maybe only took a few seconds but it felt like forever. They popped back into existence and Sarah sucked as much air into her lungs as humanly possible and collapsed. Her vision swam and black dots danced before her eyes.

She felt Jareth crouch beside her and he reached a gloved hand out. Sarah remained on her hands and knees and made no attempt to get up. He brushed a gloved finger along her cheek and then withdrew. She sat back on her feet and wiped at her face with a shaky hand. Her hand came back wet.

She glanced over at Jareth to see him inspecting the tip of his finger. Sarah opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but before she could get the words out he grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up. Sarah flinched away from his hands and quickly put some distance between them.

Jareth's face went from impassive to murderous in a few short seconds. He took a step towards Sarah and she mirrored his movement stepping back.

"Scared Sarah?" She swallowed.

"How can I not be when your treating me like this?!" Jareth snarled and stepped even closer. Sarah felt her heart pound.

"I haven't laid one finger on you! What have I done wrong? Have I mistreated you in any way since you have arrived in my kingdom." Sarah grabbed her skirts in her shaking hands, ready to run if the situation called for it.

"Yeah well. I have some reason to trust you right? You ignore me one second and tease me mercilessly the next. Not to mention our past. You think I should just run into your arms?" His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer. Sarah felt her legs fly out from beneath her and hurriedly got up glaring at the bench that tripped her up.

"You expect my intentions to be dishonorable Sarah? You think I mean you harm?" She felt her ankle twinge and wondered if it was hurt badly.

"No. I mean...."

"I give you shelter. I give you food. I give you clothes. I didn't have to do any of this for you Sarah." She gulped and felt angry tears spring to her eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Jareth." He glared at her and she simply stood staring up at him.

"You ungrateful little wench. I demand respect from my subjects. And you. You just defy me at every turn." Sarah lifted her chin staring him right in the eyes. Oh! He wanted her to obey his every whim. Sarah felt her fists clench.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you yet." Jareth leaned in.

"I provide for you. I mean no harm. I think that's fairly trustworthy." Her temper flared up.

"I can't trust someone who doesn't even want to be near me! Who wants nothing to do with me." Jareth froze and backed up a step. His face looked shocked.

"I enjoy being near you."

"You sure show it. Picking on me all the time." Sarah crossed her arms and sulked.

Jareth looked out over the tops of the flowers. Sarah turned to see what fascinated him so. They were in a beautiful garden of all kinds of exotic flowers that Sarah had never seen before and it was breathtaking.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I have had no friendly interaction with anyone besides you?" He looked at her and she sighed.

"Yes. I try not to judge you to harshly Jareth but sometimes your so damn cryptic." He bristled.

"I see nothing wrong with keeping to myself." She laughed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"See. Now your picking on me." He grabbed the bench Sarah tripped over and righted it before sitting and patting the seat next to him.

"I'm not picking on you." She hobbled over. "It's just obvious that you really don't have a lot of friends." He looked over at her.

"I have lots of friends." Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Like who." Jareth rested his chin in his hand and looked to be in serious thought for a minute.

"Haggle is my friend." Sarah laughed again.

"You mean Hoggle?" He nodded. "Jareth. You can't even say his name right."

He frowned.

"The cook is my friend." She looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"He cooks my food just right. It's fantastic. Surely he's my friend. If he wasn't he'd make terrible food."

"No. He makes good food because if he didn't you would throw him into the bog." Jareth nodded.

"I simply cannot tolerate a lousy cook."

"Jareth. Friends don't throw friends into bogs." Jareth stared at her.

"They don't?" She grumbled.

"You have a very strange sense of friendship. Friends are people you enjoy being around. Friends are people you go to when your upset or angry. Friends are the people you want to tell about your day. Friends do NOT ignore each others and understand each other." Jareth looked stunned.

"Oh." Sarah groaned and put her face in her hands.

"You truly are the King of the Goblins." Sarah went to stand up and winced when her ankle throbbed.

"Ouch!" Jareth pulled her back down onto the bench.

"What's wrong with you?" She reached down and rubbed her ankle.

"When I tripped over the bench I think I twisted my ankle." He reached down and grabbed her foot pulling it up onto his lap. Sarah gasped and tried to pull away. Jareth held her leg.

"Stop it you foolish woman. I'm trying to help." She stopped squirming but bent her leg so that it wasn't touching Jareth.

He swiftly yanked off her boot and started running his hand over her ankle. Sarah was shocked. How did they go from arguing to this? She shook her head and decided to just let it go. Besides the pain in her foot had stopped and was replaced by a entirely new sensation.

Sarah blushed. Get a grip. He's only trying to ease the pain.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my mom's laptop. Which has served me faithfully and makes writing very easy.**

**I loove Jareth's concept of friendship.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**I tried making him a little more human in this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter. I would have to say i put a lot of myself into this chapter. I always have had a deep affiliation with nature. **

**I hope you like it. Lots of Sarah/Jareth bonding. :)**

**Please review. Writing Chapter 15 as you read this. :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Where are we anyways?" Jareth looked down at the endearing creature sitting next to him.

"Not far from the castle." He looked out along the fragrant flowers. Sarah sighed and he looked down at her again.

"That explains a lot." She laughed and Jareth found himself smiling.

"Well if you must know... It's a sanctuary of sorts." Sarah turned to study a flower wrapped around the leg of the bench.

"A sanctuary for who?"

"Anyone who needs it. This is a place to relax." Sarah stroked the petals of the flower and it opened it's petals further encouraging her. She pulled her hand back startled before touching the flower again. She frowned.

"I suppose we upset the inhabitants of this place with all of our bickering. Didn't we?"

Jareth studied her. She looked positively radiant. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulders and her clear green eyes were lowered. Her eyelashes curled delicately upwards and her full lips were curved down. She looked truly troubled that she might have upset something or someone. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at him.

"Jareth?" He felt his heart flutter and repressed the urge to grin like a fool. Jareth so enjoyed hearing her say his name.

"Yes?" He leaned closer and saw Sarah's eyes widen and she leaned back a few inches. Jareth frowned. Why did she constantly try to distance herself from him? Was it fear? Or was it something else completely? Sarah ran her hand through her hair.

"I asked you a question."

"Mmm. Yes." She looked puzzled.

"We did upset someone?"

Now Jareth was confused. He completely lost track of his surroundings. He shook his head. What had she asked him? He thought furiously. It finally hit him. She had asked if their bickering had upset any occupants of the sanctuary.

"I don't think so. They don't look to bothered." Sarah looked around before leaning in and whispering in Jareth's ear.

"How can you tell that they don't look bothered?" Jareth's breath caught. He immediately shook off the feeling. Now was not the time to be thinking about seducing Sarah. He should gain her trust first. Jareth pointed to the cobblestone.

"They don't look too upset to me. As a matter of fact I think they're curious." Sarah inhaled sharply and yanked her feet up onto the bench pulling her feet away from the vines that were creeping across the stone.

"They wont harm you." Jareth reached his hand down and a solitary vine stretch up and wound it's way around Jareth's finger.

* * *

Sarah watched in amazement as he smiled and the vine twisted between his fingers. She listened as Jareth spoke soft words to the soft green tendril and finally eased it off of his finger. He turned to Sarah.

"See?"

Sarah was overcome by an urge to grab Jareth and kiss him. She shook the feeling away and gave him a uneasy smile. She set her feet on the ground and Jareth stood up. He extended his hand towards Sarah and she grabbed it. The minute her hand made contact with Jareth's she felt it tingle and as soon as she was standing she let his hand drop.

* * *

Jareth started to walk off glancing behind to check and see if Sarah was coming. She quickly caught up and they started to walk side by side. Jareth pointed out various flowers and plants to Sarah and watched as her face lit up with excitement.

She seemed to especially like the water flowers. He purposely wanted to show her this flower. It was a brilliant turquoise blue and there were 8 petals that stemmed from a long deep neck. The inside of the neck was purple and the petals rippled as if made of water.

Jareth watched as Sarah reached out to touch the petals. She laid one thin finger on the petal and laughed before turning back to Jareth.

"It feels just like water. But it's solid!" She turned and held up her finger.

"Look. No moisture on my finger at all." Jareth studied her finger.

"Yes. I see that." Sarah had spent a great deal of time studying each plant and Jareth had to drag her to each new location promising her even more fantastic flowers.

* * *

Sarah walked along with Jareth at her side and realized that it really wasn't that bad. Certainly this sanctuary was fantastic. She had never seen so many fantastic things. Sarah shivered. Was it getting colder? She continued walking with Jareth and soon she saw frost covering the ground.

"Uh. Jareth?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yes Sarah?" She rubbed her arms.

"It's getting cold." Jareth swiftly pulled off his cape and swung it over Sarah. She pulled it tight around her and welcomed the heat.

"Thank you." She paused. "What is this place?"

Sarah and Jareth were now walking through a very cold and snowy woods. Jareth kept walking.

"Jareth?" No answer.

"Jareth!" The woods was starting to get a bit warmer and Sarah noticed that the leaves on the trees were brown. T

hey continued their trek through the woods and soon there was a dizzying array of colors spread on the trees. Suddenly it hit her.

"It's supposed to represent the four seasons! Isn't it?!" Jareth turned and smiled at her.

"Very good." She inhaled deeply as she walked on reveling in the crunch of dead leaves beneath her feet.

"Hey Jareth." Sarah stopped. He stopped too and turned around.

"Can we just stay here for a while?" Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Autumn always was my favorite season." With that Sarah lay down on the ground looking up at the colorful leaves.

"I just love the colors." She heard a crunch as Jareth walked over and laid down next to Sarah. They stayed that way for quite some time. Enough for the sun to sink down almost to the horizon.

* * *

Jareth was surprised. He should have expected Sarah to be an outdoor type of person. Especially after all the time she had spent in the park reciting lines. In actuality though the thought had never occurred to him. Not that he complained. He had been able to spend a whole day in Sarah's company.

They stood and brushed the leaves off of their clothes.

"They manage to get everywhere." Sarah was attempting to brush all of the leaves from her gown when Jareth leaned over and pulled a leaf from her hair. Sarah looked up and him and saw he had leaves in his hair as well. She laughed.

"You might want to focus on your hair." To prove a point she reached up and plucked a leaf out of his hair. He shook his head and together they headed back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Autumn is my favorite season and I very much enjoy simply laying down and watching the colors. Sorry if that bores you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whew. Two chapters at one time. :)**

**It actually wasn't that bad. I've been planning Chapter 15 for some time.**

**I like the tension in this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Heather and Brandon who's birthdays just passed. I love you guys. :)**

**Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sarah sat back on her pillows and thought about her walk with Jareth yesterday. It was surprisingly very pleasant. She had a lot of fun. Sure it was a little awkward at times but it was enjoyable. Sarah wondered what Jareth was doing today. She shook her head. Probably busy with something. Sarah thought for a minute.

Maybe this is the perfect time to get to know Jareth a little better. She swung her feet out of bed and rushed to get ready. She made her way to the kitchen and scarfed down a quick breakfast. Before heading out she asked a few goblins if they knew what Jareth was up to today.

They had informed her that Jareth was in negotiations and would be there all morning. She bit back a smile and wandered around the twisted hallways searching for the ornately carved door that led to Jareth's room. After a hour of searching and a lot of help from passerby goblins she found it.

Sarah stood in front of the door and studied the carving. It took her a while to realize that it was a depiction of the Labyrinth and it seemed as if she could stick her hand right through. She reached her hand out but quickly pulled it back. Don't be ridiculous. She scolded herself. Instead she reached for the door handle and pushed the door in.

Surprisingly it was unlocked. Sarah stepped into the room and shut the door quietly. She had a few theories as to what Jareth's room would look like but it didn't compare at all to what she had envisioned. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the colossal bed placed against the west wall. It was a good four feet tall and Sarah suspected that she might have to jump to get onto the bed.

With a start Sarah realized that the covers on his bed were the negative to the covers on her bed. Instead of sheets of a dark olive green and a cover of dark blue his sheets were a darker blue, almost black and a even darker shade of green. Sarah flushed, was it a coincidence? She dropped her head into her hands. Sleeping in her bed just wouldn't be the same from now on.

All along the north wall were windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. Sarah walked up to the windows and looked out. The view was of the sanctuary her and Jareth had visited yesterday. From her high vantage point she could clearly see the distinct seasons and smiled. What a remarkable place. She inspected the rest of the room and found nothing more of her interest except a bookshelf in the corner of the room next to the door.

She scanned the books and was surprised to find books of every genre imaginable. Sarah ran her finger along the titles and felt arms close around her waist.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sarah screamed and bolted. The arms held her tight and she struggled to release herself.

"Sarah! It's only me." She turned around and found herself staring into Jareth's mismatched eyes.

Sarah felt a bolt of excitement shoot through her stomach and silently scolded herself. Jareth smirked and stepped into Sarah causing her to step backwards. Right into the wall. He released her waist and instead put both of his hands on either side of her head. She stared up at him.

"Would you care to explain to me why your in my room?" Sarah tried to duck under his arm but he simply slid it down cutting off her escape. She swallowed.

"Well since your always in my room. I thought I might return the favor." She smiled sweetly and made another attempt to get away from Jareth. He pulled her back and leaned in closer. She could feel him press against her and she gasped.

"Oh my dear Sarah. I don't think the same courtesy applies." Sarah frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" Jareth gave her a sly smile.

"Because I am king. And what I say goes."

"That's not fair." Jareth wrapped his fingers around the back of Sarah's neck and leaned in. Sarah could feel his breath on her lips and felt herself shift closer to him.

"You say that so often."

Sarah's heart was pounding and her knees went weak. She looked up into his eyes and pressed her body against his. Jareth's eyes went wide and he took a step back not anticipating Sarah's reaction. In the instant he stepped away Sarah took off.

She ran to the door and wrenched it open. Sarah ran through the hallway not really sure where she was headed. Not that it mattered. She was thoroughly shaken and just needed some time alone.

* * *

Jareth cursed himself. Damn. He was so close but her reaction had taken him by surprise.

Sneaky woman. Jareth stalked around his bedroom for a while willing his heart beat to slow before he decided to check on her.

He pulled a crystal from thin air and gazed into it. Jareth saw Sarah sitting under a tree. He looked closer. Where was she? He studied her surroundings and realized that she had somehow stumbled into the Labyrinth.

* * *

***ducks from various objects being thrown* I know I know! I wouldn't have run from Jareth either. But she is very confused.**

**She isn't supposed to feel this way towards him.**

**He's the evil guy!**

**lol. Give her time. She'll warm up. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry.**

**This is just a little tidbit but i hope you enjoy it.**

**Now that i have computer access more should be coming your way.**

**Please forgive me. I love you guys.**

**More to come. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sarah leaned up against the tree breathing heavily. She slid down the trunk and put her face in her hands.

She groaned, damn Jareth and his tricks. Sarah wasn't sure of what sure of what he was up to trying to get close to her but she was certain his intentions weren't honorable.

Maybe he just wanted someone to warm his bed. Sarah thought of the magnificent bed and imagined waking up next to the goblin king after a long night of….

She felt her cheeks flame and shook her head. Her horomones hadn't been this out of control since puberty. Damn horomones. Damn Jareth and his sexy bed. Sarah stood up and kicked the tree.

She immediately felt bad and gave the tree a pat.

"Sorry tree."

The trees leaves rustled but Sarah felt no breeze. She shuddered and sat back down a few feet from the tree eyeing it warily. What if he really has feelings for me? Sarah wondered.

She thought about his advances but also about his attitude towards her sure he acted as if he was interested but that could purely be lust. Jareth certainly didn't act like he had feelings for her.

Sarah sighed, he was only another man who wanted to get in her pants. Unexpectedly tears sprang to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Was it so hard for a man to just want to be with her?

She thought about the relationships that she had tried to maintain all throughout high school and college. Sarah sighed, none of those relationships had lasted very long. Somehow she had still hoped that she would some day find the one. Sarah wondered if she should just become a nun and laughed imagining Nunsense, a play she had done in the tenth grade.

She rose to her feet and made up her mind to go find Jareth and tell him just how uninterested in sex she was. Smirking she made her way back to the castle. She had hardly walked a few hundred feet when she ran into a wall.

Puzzled Sarah turned around to see if she had possibly gone the wrong way but it was hard to tell because hedges started to rise up from the ground for as far as Sarah could see.

* * *

Jareth cursed. He had been afraid that the Labyrinth would try to have a second chance at beating Sarah.

The price she would have to pay for losing this time would be a lot more dangerous then losing her baby brother though. The thought of the Labyrinth somehow harming Sarah left Jareth breathless.

He tried appearing at her side to remove her from the Labyrinth but found that he was blocked. Fear cloaked him as he struggled against the force that was blocking him from Sarah.

Jareth got the impression that the force was the Labyrinth by the feel of the magic and that it didn't want him to help Sarah. Giving it a mental shove he wormed his way along the block searching for a weak point.

Eventually he felt the block give way and forced his way partially through. The Labyrinth built up his forces before Jareth could push all the way through. Jareth frowned the only way he could help Sarah now is if she specifically called out to him.

Exhausted Jareth sank to his knees and produced a crystal. He gazed into it and saw Sarah winding her way through the hedges trying to make her way back to the castle.

He cradled the crystal against his chest and hoped no harm would come her way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

***singsong voice* I'm back!**

**I am the sorriest person on the planet right now.**

**All these months.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**I love you guys.**

**I died senior year *eye roll***

**Good news though. I know exactly how the rest of the story goes. **

**I had the most amazing epiphany. **

* * *

Sarah stood facing the blank wall in front of her. She swung around and saw that the path behind her had shifted yet again.

Giving a little scream of frustration she beat the wall with her fists. Tears stung her eyes and she crossed her arms trying to ignore her smarting hands.

"How the hell did I ever solve this damn labyrinth?" Sarah chuckled and softly hummed a chorus of With a Little Help from My Friends.

She found herself hoping that one of her friends would come to her aid. She started walking back towards the path and suddenly froze.

"Oh! I've been so stupid!" Joy nearly overwhelmed Sarah as she realized she only needed to call on her friends and they would come.

Choking back a laugh Sarah called Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus's names one at a time and prayed.

* * *

Hoggle felt the familiar tug of Sarah's call and was overjoyed until he realized that she may need his help

"What has the snake Jareth done to her?" He mumbled.

Hoggle staggered to his door and threw it open. He made his way into the Labyrinth following the trail Sarah's call had left him.

Soon enough he ran into a wall. He spun around only to find another brick wall. Hoggle frantically looked around realizing that the Labyrinth had boxed him in and there was no escape.

* * *

Sarah had figured that there was no point in sitting around and waiting and that Hoggle had always been able to find her before so she gathered her skirt and set off unknowingly taking herself deeper into the Labyrinth. The hours passed and the sun began to slide down the sky, by twilight Sarah had all but given up.

"This is ridiculous! I've been walking all day and I haven't come across any obstacles at all!"

Sarah leaned against the wall and thought of all the strange creatures she had encountered on her first visit. Glancing around Sarah saw nothing.

Not only that but neither Hoggle, Ludo nor Sir Didymus had come to her aid. For a moment she considered calling for Jareth but simply shook her head and kept walking. Suddenly the dusky walls of the Labyrinth disappeared and the world went dark.

"Well that was an awfully short sunset!"

Sarah stretched out her arms trying to feel for the wall but after quite a bit of shuffling about she was surprised to find that there was no wall near. Baffled she shuffled a few more feet. The silence was deafening and a sob escaped her lips and she sank to the ground.

Out of the dark a whispered sigh made its presence and Sarah froze unable to move. The whispers were soft at first but grew in volume until Sarah was sure she wasn't hearing things. She strained her ears and tried to make sense of the garbled mumblings but it was like trying to talk to someone far away in an excited crowd.

She heard the mumbling get closer and frantically tried to see but the darkness was absolute. She clapped her hands over her ears and choked out a half strangled STOP to no avail. The mumblings grew louder and closer and Sarah stood up.

She flung out her arms and felt only air. She kept swinging her arms out and took a step forward.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed.

* * *

"No!" Jareth moaned.

He paced across the room and kicked everything in his path. Jareth was unsure of what Sarah had gotten herself into but was certain that it might cost her life.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my. Jareth really does care! We all knew it was going to happen. :D**

**What is going on with Sarah? We learn sooo much in the next chapter released tomorrow. Stay tuned.**

**Listen to MuggleCast! .com/mugglecast**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"**All this fascination with leather and lace is just the smoke from another fire."**

**Strut by Sheena Easton. I heard this song and thought Jareth. This song was my inspiration for the rest of my little story.**

**You shall see why soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Panting Sarah gave up her relentless attack on the air and wrapped her arms around herself.

The mumblings continued yet Sarah couldn't sense anything around her. Terrified she desperately tried to think of a plan that would allow her to escape this horrible place.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't at first notice the warm air that wrapped itself around her easing her fright. Sarah shook her head trying to rid herself of the muddled feeling. It felt as if time had slowed to such a point that it would take years for Sarah to simply lift her arms.

Suddenly the darkness shattered and Sarah cried out covering her eyes. When she finally found the courage to open her eyes she was surprised to find herself dreaming again.

"The ballroom scene again? Seriously?" She groaned and searched for Jareth knowing he was somewhere near.

Sarah heard a clear, happy laugh and turned around. She froze and felt all feeling drain from her body. There was Jareth but not the Jareth that Sarah knew.

This Jareth was young and carefree. His eyes sparkled and the smile on his face was genuine. Her eyes flicked over to the beautiful women dancing with him and gasped. Like Jareth the woman's eyes danced and she smiled up into his face.

Sarah's heart lurched as she realized how much the women resembled her. The same long dark hair, green eyes, face and body structure, the two women could have been sisters.

She was even wearing the dress, it clung to the women's body like a second skin and she looked ravishing. Sarah was certain the dress hadn't fit her like that.

As Sarah watched, Jareth leaned in and whispered something in the woman's ear she giggled and whispered something in reply. Jareth studied her for a moment before leaning in and gently kissing the woman.

Sarah felt a cold chill work it's way up her body as she watched the Jareth that was so different from her own.

"Jareth." She whispered. "Where is this smiling young man?"

Sarah blinked and rubbed her eyes as the ballroom grew steadily fuzzier.

Finally it faded into black and Sarah felt her face being cradled and smelled leather. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself being studied by Jareth.

She reached up and ran a finger along his jaw comparing this Jareth to the one she saw earlier. An overwhelming sense of protectiveness came over her and she pulled Jareth's head to her chest and rocked him gently.

Sarah felt his push away and immediately her cheeks flamed. She cleared her throat.

"How did I get out of the Labyrinth?" Jareth frowned.

His eyes had gone from warm and caring to cold and icy. There was a lump in her throat yet she raised an eyebrow awaiting his answer.

"You didn't. I rescued you." Sarah's heart beat faster but she rolled her eyes and mumbled

"A regular knight is shining armor." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm sick of pretending." He said fiercely to the area beyond her shoulder.

Jareth's eyes flicked to hers suddenly and Sarah felt liquid heat bubble up inside her.

"Me too." She whispered.

Jareth's eyes widened as if he was suddenly seeing her clearly, he took a step forward and once again took her face in his hands.

Sarah tried to find the will to pull away. There was so much that needed to be asked but her stubbed body refused to move. Jareth learned in slowly, Sarah closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers; she felt herself responding eagerly and pushed her hands through his soft hair. Her heart thudded in her chest and Jareth tightened his hold on her.

The kiss deepened and Sarah pressed herself closer to him. She could feel his body strong and unyielding against her and she felt a thrill when she realized exactly what her body was doing to Jareth. He pulled away and Sarah made a little noise of despair but Jareth had already started to trail small kisses, light as a breeze, down her neck.

The sound of a clearing throat snapped Sarah out of her daze and she jumped back her cheeks aflame.

* * *

**A/N: I hate it when they get interrupted. However, we don't want things to go to fast. Now do we?**

**Chapter 19 tomorrow and then there might be a lag as I am unsure of how I want the next few chapters to go.**

**It'll be exciting though.**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

**Yet another chapter!**

**This is probably my favorite chapter of them all. **

**Enjoy! **

**Please Review. **

* * *

A small goblin stood not five feet away sunk into a bow so low his nose touched the stone floor. When he spoke his voice was a rasp.

"Your majesty. Beg your pardon but your presence is requested in the throne room." Jareth smoothed his hands over his pants and studied the goblin.

"Very well." He said smoothly. Jareth turned to Sarah.

"We're not done here. Stay in my bedchamber and await my return."

Sarah looked him in the eye, straightened her braid and turned to walk briskly away. He watched her disobey this direct order and stood in silence as she reached the door. One hand on the handle she slowly turned around and her eyes on the floor said.

"I will not, your majesty."

And with that she was gone. Jareth considered following her but the little goblin was already pulling him towards the throne room.

Sarah felt as if her heart was missing. Her chest threatened to cave in and she found it was difficult to breathe.

She heard a voice down the hallway and quickly went into one of the many doors along the way not wanting anyone to see her weakness. Sarah fell to her knees and let the world fad to black unable to stand the crushing pain in her chest. An eternity later, as it seemed to Sarah, she pushed herself up and dried her eyes. She examined her surroundings for the first time and was not surprised to find herself in an elegant study long deserted.

She sighed "What is the point of so many rooms if most of them were just deserted?" She ran her fingers along the magnificent desk and frowned ar the dust. Sarah wandered around the room pausing only to examine certain objects around the room.

Her greatest find was a collection of paintings stacked against the furthest wall. She flipped through them one by one examining and laughing at the fashions in some of them.

She was shocked to find that they were all humans. Sarah was pretty sure the only other human she had seen in this strange land was Jareth and he wasn't really human, was he?

Sarah shifted her weight and brushed off her hands, she was at the last few paintings. She flipped the nearest one over and gasped.

It was the woman! She looked magnificent in a butter cream yellow dress that exposed her shoulders and displayed a tiny waist. Her long dark hair was held in place with a shimmering net of jewels and she was smiling.

Sarah saw again the resemblance between the woman and herself and hurriedly flipped over the last paintings. Every single one depicted the woman except for the last.

This one was of Jareth and was exceptionally soft. He was gazing out of the painting with a small smile on his lips. His hair was short and he looked remarkably young. Unable to look at the painting any longer she flipped it over.

Sarah placed her hands on the smooth canvas and pressed them tight until she could feel her every heart beat through her fingertips. She sighed and slid her hands off pausing when she felt writing. Her curiosity getting the better of her she leaned forward to see what was written.

"For my dearest Katherine, my angel. Without you my world would be nothing but darkness."

Tears rand thick and fast down Sarah's face as she stood and exited the room.

* * *

Jareth slouched on the throne and considered going to find Sarah. He groaned he had messed up.

Jareth had Sarah within his reach and then screwed everything up. He put his face in his hands and groaned again. I suppose I should go find her. With a flick of his wrist he produced a crystal and focusing his thoughts on Sarah allowed his power to rush from his fingertips into the fragile orb.

He saw her image slightly distorted by the orb as always and noted the tears silently running down her face.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he tried to place the door Sarah was now carefully shutting. A shuddering gasp tore through Jareth as he finally recognized the door. He also remembered well what was hidden behind it.

As the shining orb slipped through Jareth's fingers, Sarah's tears gained a whole new meaning.

All was lost.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. That was really a mean one to write. **

**I think it took me two weeks to write it. Lol**

**Anyways, new chapter should be up soon. I can't guarentee within the next week but will try my hardest.**

**Thanks so much to my faithful readers who stuck it out through 8 months of nothingness from me. And also to the new readers.**

**Who get to grow with my story. :)**

**You guys make my day with reviews so please do it. :D**


End file.
